junglemperorleofandomcom-20200213-history
Leo the Lion (Onward, Leo)
Leo the Lion (Onward, Leo!) '''(also known as New Jungle Emperor: Onward, Leo!) is the sequel series to or second season of Kimba the White Lion (Jungle Emperor). Onward, Leo! was broadcasted October 5, 1966 - March 29, 1967 on the Fuji Television Network in Japan. In the US, the series was given an English dub in 1984 and given the title: “Leo the Lion”. The series was dubbed by Sonic - Sound International Corp. and was broadcasted on CBN. The series is noteworthy for exploring Kimba as an older character, living with his wife, Kitty (Lyra), and introducing his children, Lune (Rune) and Lukio (Rukio). The ending of the series it's different from the original manga and the 1997 movie. Production Staff * '''Director - Shigeyuki Hayashi * Music - Isao Tomita Dub Theme Song - Mark Boccaccio, Susan Brunet Voice Cast -''' * Enzo Caputo – Leo * Jose Alvarez – Rune * Stuart Chapin – Parrot, Panther, Rhino, others Dubbing History This series was dubbed into English by a company based in Miami, Florida in the United States known as SONIC-Sound International Corporation, and run by Enzo Caputo. Leo the Lion(so named because Leo was the Japanese name for the Kimba character) aired on CBN Cable Network in 1984, The theme song for the English dub was written by Mark Boccaccio and Susan Brunet. The English dub was so cheaply produced that it did not have any credits, not even a main title card. Unlike Kimba, which had been extensively revised to tailor it to American tastes, Leo was an extremely accurate translation of the Japanese script. The original names of the characters were used, such as Leo (Kimba) and Liya (Kitty). This was likely done to avoid a copyright conflict with the Kimba property. Stuart Chapin, who dubbed many of the voices into English, "colloquialized" all 26 scripts. After Chapin and Caputo clashed about basic matters (Chapin wanted the series to reference Kimba, a show Caputo never heard of; Chapin also wanted the Thompson gazelle to be called "Tommy" but Caputo stuck with "Tumy" because that was how the Japanese spelled it), Chapin ignored most of the plots and made up the scripts as he pleased, matching the dialog to lip movements. Thus, an elephant quotes a poem by Emily Dickinson and a gadget-heavy spy episode becomes a vehicle for "Sterling Bond", James' hapless brother. In later scripts, puns abounded. In the last script, Chapin had Leo/Kimba (voiced by Caputo himself) explain the Kimba name mix-up. Episode List *1. The First Adventure ('''Japanese title: "White King") *2. The Map of Danger ("Prairie showdown") *3. The Blue Lion ("Zamba of the Blue Mane") *4. The Last Hunt of the Ahabi People ("The Pygmys’ Death Dance") *5. Leo Becomes a Father ("Lune’s Adventurous Journey") *6. The Mighty Gorilla ("Donbe, the Huge Beast") *7. The Golden Bow *8. The Case of the Moonlight Stone ("The Secret of the Moonlight Stone") *9. The Falcons ("Bird of Terror") *10. Rick the Lycon ("Lycons Do Not Cry") *11. Panja’s Hide ("Panja Goes to Town") *12. The Poachers ("The Poacher’s Woods") *13. Duel at Lubar Valley *14. The Saber-Toothed Tiger ("The Glacier that Roared") *15. The Marked Giraffe ("The Lonesome Tomb") *16. Lily the Black Leopard ("The Black Monster in the Jungle") *17. Devil Falls *18. The Steel Monster ("Locomotive Battle") *19. A House for the Animals ("The Stone Fortress") *20. The White Cliff *21. Agura the Terrible ("The One Who Sold the Jungle ") *22. Candle Rock ("The Elephants’ Graveyard") *23. The Silver Wolf *24. Adventure at Volcano Island *25. The Green Plague ("The Sun Will Rise Again Over the Royal Castle") *26. The Eternal Mount Moon Trivia *The series uses Kimba’s original Japanese name, “Leo”, for the first time in the US. *Kimba (Leo)’s cubs, Lune and Lukio, are nicknamed, “Runi and Rukki”, in this series. Resources Leo the Lion Episode Guide Tezuka in English English Dub Credits Production Staff - Media Arts Database Dubbing History - taken directly from the “Leo the Lion” page on the Dubbing Wiki. Category:Series